


Lenten Drabbles: Agnes Leigh (OC) and Captain Jack Harkness

by Bethynyc



Category: Original Work, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc





	Lenten Drabbles: Agnes Leigh (OC) and Captain Jack Harkness

The final batch of Lenten Drabbles! I crossed over my original character Agnes Leigh (occult investigator vampire) with Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood and dropped them in Paris in WWII. Wackiness ensues! I don't own Jack (sadly, think of all that I could do ~~to~~ with him) but Agnes is MINE ALL MINE!!!

 

4/2/11  
Title: Resistance  
Fandom: Original/Torchwood (Agnes Leigh and Captain Jack Harkness)  
Prompt: no one prompted, so I prompted myself. Paris, World War II. Jack's second time around. Agnes is a vampire.

In a basement bar in Paris, Agnes waited for her contact. She sipped the red wine, tongue curling at the harshness.

As a tall, blue-eyed man approached her, Gestapo agents burst in and shot everyone in sight. Agnes pulled her gun from her garter and fought, as did her contact. Still, he fell with a bullet in the chest.

She killed all but one, and drank that one dry.

Then her contact sat up, gasping for breath.

Agnes hid her surprise at meeting an immortal. “Agnes Leigh” She held out her hand.

He took it. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

4/3/11  
Title: Drinking in the Aftermath  
Fandom: Torchwood/Original Fic (Captain Jack Harkness and Agnes Leigh in WWII Paris)  
Prompt: malinaldarose asked for a continuation of last night's drabble!

Agnes righted a table and a chair, found a miraculously unbroken bottle of bad wine amidst the carnage and sat down to open it. Jack pulled up a second chair and accepted the bottle after Agnes took her swig.

“So, vampire?” Jack asked before gulping some wine.

“Yes. Vampire. Immortal?” asked Agnes. She took the bottle back.

“Seems so.” said Jack. “Though technically I'm from the future. 51st century, to be exact.”

Agnes made a face and swallowed her wine. “Time travel's a bitch.”

“You've been?”

Agnes gave her yes-I'm-that-crazy look. “Not yet.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

4/15/11  
Title: Black Ops, 1943  
Fandom: Original/Torchwood. Inspired somewhat by a flashback scene from Wolverine.  
Prompt: No prompt. Another Agnes Leigh & Captain Jack Harkness crossover.

Agnes smeared dirt on her face, and Jack followed suit. Both wore black fatigues and carried knives. Silently, they eeled across the battlefield to the sniper nest that had destroyed nearly half the company.

A soldier stepped outside the nest to urinate; Agnes snapped his neck. Jack snatched the hat as he fell and stepped into the nest, knife ready. In moments, five Nazi snipers were dead.

Agnes and Jack grinned at each other, before Agnes sank her fangs into the commander. Jack watched, fascinated. When she finished, she dropped the body and licked her lips.

“Tastes like bratwurst.”


End file.
